Los amores de los Weasley
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: En mis fics HP y los herederos de los fundadores y HP y la última guerra por el mundo, sabemos que todos los Weasley tienen pareja pero ¿Cómo las conocieron? ¿Cómo se hicieron novios? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? Historias independientes unas de otras.
1. Ser o Parecer

Hola!!!!

Aquí vuelvo con uno más de mi locas historias. Este es el primer capitulo y trata sobre la historia de Alex y Charlie. La canción es del grupo de música RBD y mi fic llevaba el titulo de la canción "Ser o parecer".

Resumen de este capitulo: Ene sta historia narraré el amor entre Charlie y Alexandra; dos polos opuestos que se atraen pero que no se atreven a expresar lo que sienten. 

Hay algo importante que deciros. Esta Alexandra es la misma que aparece en mi fic Harry Potter y los herederos los de los fundadores pero aunque no la hayáis leído podéis leer esta historia. Sólo que en el fic se ve como se hacen novios después de que los años pasen.

Lo he escrito porque me apetecía que vieseis lo que sentían ambos chicos y no se atrevían a expresar. Después si queréis volver a leer como se hacían novios, los que estáis leyendo el fic, leer el final del capitulo 30: La primera pelea de enamorados.

Y ahora os dejo con la historia, espero que la disfrutéis.

**Ser o parecer.**

Otro año más viéndole pasar con esa chica del brazo. Otro año más llorando tras los doseles de su cama por no estar con él. Otro año más de solitaria por los pasillos. Otro año más en lo que sus amigos y las amigas de su novia se meterían con ella pero él no, para él era invisible. Por suerte ese ya sería su último año en Hogwarts.

Por un lado tenía ganas de terminar Hogwarts porque las burlas recibidas por la gente terminarían, pero por otro lado no lo deseaba pues dejaría de verle y no quería. Porque lo amaba¡Merlín cuanto lo amaba! Pero él nunca se fijaría en ella.

¿Como se iba a fijar en ella uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, el mejor jugador de Quiddich que Gryffindor había tenido en años desde James Potter terminó el colegio¿Como se iba a fijar en ella si tenía una novia preciosa¿Como se iba a fijar en ella uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts, ese que era alto y fuerte, de grandes ojos marrones, de pelo rojo como el fuego y que estaba lleno de pecas que lo hacían ver guapísimo¿Como se iba a fijar en ella Charlie Weasley?

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas

No me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida  
Si no me miras, baby…

Otro año más rodeado de gente que sólo esta conmigo por conveniencia. Otro año más sin amigos de verdad. Otro año más estando sólo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente. Otro año más con que mis únicos y verdaderos amigos son mis hermanos. Otro año más viéndola pasar sin poderla decir lo que siento. Por suerte ese era su último año en Hogwarts.

Sabía que aunque estaba deseando terminar el colegio e irse a estudiar a Rumania los dragones ¡Merlín adoraba a esas criaturas tanto como las adoraba Hagrid! Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que extrañaría no verla por los pasillos. Porque la quería, no, la amaba aunque no fuese capaz de decírselo.

Pero ella nunca se fijaría en él ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en él la chica más inteligente de toda la casa Gryffindor¿Cómo se iba a fijar en él si Josh Saffer, un chico más inteligente que él iba detrás de ella¿Cómo se iba a fijar en él si no la defendía cuando sus amigos y su novia no hacían otra cosa que meterse con ella¿Cómo se iba a fijar en él Alexandra Soyer?

Mucho ya intenté por levantar la voz  
Por despertar el interés vacío  
Que te haga mío, baby…

Lo había intentado todo para llamar la atención de Charlie pero él seguía sin verla. Muchas veces había pensado en lo que se sentiría estar en el lugar de Kelly Clark, su novia. Poder ir cogida de su brazo, poder besarse con él, poder oírle decir te amo.

Pero después volvía a la realidad y se daba cuenta de que ella no era Kelly, sólo era la chica solitaria y empollona que debía guardarse sus sentimientos para que no se riesen de ella más de lo que ya se reían.

Sólo tenía a una persona, y tampoco es que se pudiese decir que era su amigo, simplemente compañeros. Josh Saffer no era un chico feo, tan sólo normal y aunque sabía lo que él sentía por ella, no era capaz de amarle porque su corazón ya latía por otra persona.

Y sé que tal vez ese día  
Nunca me suceda

Merlín, cuantas noches soñando con ella. Soñando que la tenía entre sus brazos, que la llenaba de besos y caricias. Que la susurra al oído te amo, algo que nunca le había podido susurrar a Kelly, porque a ella nunca le había amado.

Entonces ¿Por qué no la dejaba? Ni siquiera lo sabía, muchas veces lo había pensado pero nunca se había atrevido aunque sabía que su novia tampoco lo amaba. Pero estaba acostumbrado a ella y temía mucho a los cambios, siempre los había temido.

Además eran la pareja más envidiada en todo Hogwarts, los chicos le envidiaban a él por estar con Kelly y las chicas la envidaban a ella por estar con él. Todo el mundo decían que era la pareja perfecta.

Pero en sus sueños era diferente, podía pensar que estaba con Alexandra, al fin y al cabo eran momentos sólo para él, en los que nadie podía interferir y cambiarlos. Aunque después al despertar todo lo soñado no existiese y tuviese que vivir la dolorosa realidad lejos de ella.

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo…

Otro tarde más llorando en mi cama porque sus amigos se han metido con ella y él no ha hecho nada por defenderla.

Y ahora se estaba mirando en el espejo de su habitación. Era normal que él no la mirase, al fin y al cabo siempre iba con la ropa muy ancha, llevaba tantos libros en la espalda que andaba encorvada, su cabello negro estaba siempre encrespado y sus ojos azules estaban ocultos tras unas gafas, a pesar de tener lentillas que nunca había utilizado. Y lo peor de todo es que su mirada siempre estaba clavada en el suelo como si se tuviese que avergonzar de algo. Muchas veces había pensado en cambiar su aspecto pero nunca se había atrevido y nunca había tenido amigas que la diesen los suficientes ánimos como para que lo hiciese.

Pero lo había decidido en ese último año que estaba en el colegio, quería llamar la atención de ese pelirrojo que la robaba el sueño, no sabía como hacerlo pero lo conseguiría.

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor.

Lo había decidido, ese año se acercaría a ella, la hablaría, intentaría aunque fuese ser su amigo pero iba por mal camino si no era capaz de defenderla de sus amigos y de su novia cuando se metían con ella.

No lo entendía cada vez que pasaba, él se quedaba mudo y era incapaz de plantarles cara a sus amigos. Tal vez era porque temía que ellos le dejasen de hablar, nunca le había gustado la soledad y a pesar de que los que decían ser sus amigos, sólo lo eran por estar junto con el chico más popular del colegio, no quería perderlos.

Pero un día caminando por los pasillos la vio, con su habitual mochila a la espalda que la hacía caminar algo encorvada. No podía verla los ojos porque su mirada siempre estaba clavada en el suelo. Pero él nunca se había fijado en su físico. No, él la amaba por lo que era, la había visto ser dulce y cariñosa con alumnos más pequeños, era inteligente y trabajadora.

Ella estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca y a pesar de que él se quería acercar y entablar alguna conversación era incapaz de hacerlo. Sus piernas no le respondían a pesar de que su cerebro le enviaba la orden de que se moviesen. Había comenzado a sudar y le temblaban las piernas. Cuando consiguió dar un paso, ella ya se había marchado.

Cuando lo logré y me acerqué a ti  
Me congelé, los nervios me mataban,  
No dije nada, baby…

Alex salió un día muy decida de su habitación. Ese día hablaría con él. Lo había estado pensando toda la noche, entablaría una conversación con él, ya tenía pensado el tema. Le hablaría de algo de clase, lo que la daría la suficiente valentía para preguntarla algunas cosas y luego intentar conversar de algo más intimo como sus gustos y esas cosas.

Lo había decidido y no pensaba acobardarse, al fin y al cabo era una Gryffindor, la casa de los leones, la casa de los valientes pero todo ese ímpetu con el que se había levantado, toda esa valentía se esfumó cuando lo vio pasar cogido de la mano de Kelly y riendo. Se puso a temblar y decidió marcharse antes de que la viesen.

Otro día que me convencí de hablar  
Te vi pasar con otra muy contento,  
No era el momento, baby…

Pero a pesar de haber fracasado, ninguno se rendía pues cada mañana al levantarse y después de haber estado soñando toda la noche con el otro se sentían con fuerzas y la suficiente valentía como para entablar una conversación. Pero cuando se encontraban ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacerlo, los nervios los terminaban venciendo y se terminaban marchando maldiciéndose por se tan cobardes.

Cómo sucedió que estoy loca, tan enamorada…

Los meses pasaban pero las cosas entre ellos seguían igual. Charlie había intentado dejarlo con Kelly pero nunca encontraba el momento y el modo de decírselo. Pero estaba decidido lo dejaría con ella y le confesaría sus amor a Alexandra aunque aun no sabía como hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Pero estaba seguro de que lo haría, estaba harto de la falsedad de con los que se iba, ya no le importaba el que dirán cuando le viesen con Alexandra "empollona" Soyer, lo único que quería era estar con ella y esperaba que ella quisiese estar con él.

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo…

Era tan doloroso para ella verle pasar junto a Kelly y sus amigos. No poderse acercar y decirle que ellos eran unos malditos falsos que sólo estaban con él por conveniencia. Era tan doloroso verle y no poderle gritar que ella lo amaba verdaderamente y que sólo quería hacerlo feliz.

Pero sabía que si hacía eso, sería el hazmerreír de todo el colegio, más de lo que ya lo era. Pero no quería que él sufriese, no quería que siguiese siendo engañado por esa gente que no sentía aprecio por él, esa gente que no era verdaderamente su amiga.

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor.

Ese año terminaría con las falsedades. Cortaría toda relación con esas personas que le sonreían a la cara pero que por las espaldas lo apuñalaban. Y se iría a vivir sus sueños con ella. Esperaba que ella lo aceptase.

Tantas veces había soñado e imaginado como le decía sus sentimientos y ella le correspondía a su amor con la misma intensidad con lo que él lo hacía. Pero temía que no fuese así que ella no sintiese lo mismo por él.

Verte pasar sin hablar es un cruel sufrimiento  
Que desaparece de pronto cuando te pienso  
Volando a mi lado, colgado hacia un sentimiento

Y así llegó el último día de Hogwarts. Se iba a celebrar la fiesta de graduación. Charlie se encontraba al pie de las escaleras de piedra, esperando a que abriesen las puertas del Gran Comedor donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia. Estaba junto a Kelly a la que aun no había dejado y la cual iba muy bonita. Él también estaba muy guapo y sus amigos estaban cerca de él con sus parejas.

Llevaba toda la noche, desde que había bajado buscando a Alex con la mirada pero no la encontraba. No sabía si tenía pareja, pero lo más seguro es que si la tuviese fuese Josh Saffer, que estaba unos puestos más alejados de ellos.

Y no importan los días que pase o muera en el intento

Volverlo a intentar...

Alex estaba parada en uno de los pasillos, respiraba aceleradamente y estaba intentando calmarse antes de ir al Gran Comedor. Había decidido que ese día llamaría su atención y por ello había decidido arreglarse y esperaba haberlo hecho bien.

Después de que su respiración se calmase decidió ir hacía el Gran Comedor. A medida que se acercaba podía oír las voces de los asistentes a la ceremonia. Y entonces cuando se detuvo al principio de la escalera antes de comenzar a bajar los escalones, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio y la gente la miró. Todos menos él que estaba mirando su reloj pero Alex vio como uno de sus amigos le daba un golpe y la señalaba.

Y entonces fue cuando él dirigió su mirada a ella y sus miradas se conectaron. Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir a gran velocidad y para alegría de ella vio como él se quedaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero todo ese mágico momento quedó roto cuando…

Alex- Josh subía corriendo las escaleras llamando su atención. No habían quedado en ir juntos pero ella sabía que terminaría pasando la noche con él porque no tenía con nadie más con quien pasarla.

La chica sonrió a Josh con amabilidad y bajó las escaleras cogido de su brazo mientras todo el mundo seguía sus pasos, sobretodo un pelirrojo.

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo…

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. Charlie estaba junto con Kelly y sus amigos. Cerca de ellos estaba Alex con Josh riendo. La joven estaba preciosa esa noche, había sido difícil reconocerla ya que no iba encorvada, su ropa ancha había desaparecido y llevaba un vestido azul que resaltaba su esbelta figura llena de curvas, su pelo negro estaba liso y se lo había teñido de rojo, incluso se había decidido a poner lentillas. Su mirada ya no estaba clavada en el suelo y todos podían ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Era increíblemente hermosa, ahora estaba seguro de que era la chica perfecta. Hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

¿La visteis?- dijo Kelly a sus amigas- se cree la gran cosa.

La verdad es que esta muy bien- dijo uno de los amigos de Charlie y su acompañante le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Sigue siendo la misma patética de siempre- dijo Kelly.

Sí, aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda- dijo el chico que había llamado la atención de Charlie cuando Alex había llegado.

El pelirrojo estaba furibundo. Odiaba cuando se metían con ella así que cuando le pidieron su opinión los miró.

¿Queréis mi opinión?- dijo Charlie- creo que esta preciosa y para mi siempre lo ha estado porque la amo- todos le miraron con la boca abierta- y no sabéis lo bien que me estoy sintiendo al decir todo esto. Estoy harto de vosotros ¿Creéis que no me he dado cuenta que estáis conmigo para ser parte de la gente popular¿Creéis que no sé que habláis de mi a mis espaldas¿Crees de verdad Kelly que no sé que no me amas? Pero sabéis me da igual porque yo a ti tampoco te amo y porque no os necesito para nada. Además lo he decidido, esta noche me declararé a Alex, la diré que la amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Hasta siempre.

Se quedaron sin habla. Charlie miró hacía donde había estado Alex con Josh pero ellos ya no estaban allí. Así que se puso de pie y decidió irse a buscarla.

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor.

Alex caminaba hacía los jardines junto a Josh. Necesitaba un poco de aire porque dentro del Gran Comedor hacía mucho calor y Josh se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

Estaba feliz porque aparte de que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con Josh, se sentía feliz porque por fin había llamado la atención de Charlie. Aun recordaba la cara de aturdimiento del chico cuando la había visto bajar las escaleras. Y durante la noche se había encontrado más de una vez con su mirada.

Se detuvo junto a unos bancos, inmersa en sus pensamientos y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió que Josh le cogió la mano. Le miró y antes de que pudiese detenerlo él se había acercado y la estaba besando.

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

Yo…

Charlie caminaba en busca de Alex. Estaba feliz, nunca se había sentido tan bien consigo mismo y se sentía liberado al haber expresado sus sentimientos por Alex en voz alta. Ahora sus "amigos" sabían lo que sentía y después de lo dicho esa noche nunca más le hablarían pero no le importaba.

Salió de los jardines con una gran sonrisa. Una suave brisa le movía los cabellos y caminó un poco más con las manos metidas en los bolsillos cuando vio algo que le rompió el corazón.

A unos metros de él estaba Alex besando con Josh. Sintió como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos pero supo que se lo merecía por cobarde. No se sentía con fuerzas para quedarse allí, la idea de declarársele había muerto al igual que su corazón, ella ahora estaba con Josh y él no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Así que se marcho incapaz de estar un minuto más allí. Si se hubiese quedado un segundo más habría visto como Alex apartaba a Josh.

Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor

Alex apartó a Josh sin saber que Charlie los había visto. La joven sabía lo que Josh sentía por ella pero nunca se imaginó que se atrevería a besarla y tampoco imagino que ese beso sería la razón por la que el amor de su vida no se declararía.

Josh, lo siento mucho pero…

No sientes lo mismo que yo- dijo Josh con una sonrisa triste- sé lo que sientes por Charlie Weasley pero pensé que si te besaba te olvidarías de mi. Que estupidez ¿No?

Alex le miró con tristeza pero no supo que decir. Josh se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias por compartir esta noche conmigo- dijo el joven y se marchó de allí con la cabeza gacha.

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas,

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas,

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas,  
Ser o parecer quien te imaginas

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts volvieron a sus casas. Cada uno de los alumnos de séptimo tomarían un rumbo en la vida, unos se harían mendimagos, otros aurores…

Charlie se marchó a Rumania a estudiar los dragones. Y Alex, a pesar de su talento para los estudios terminó trabajando de camarera en el Salón de Té del hospital San Mungo, además también estuvo desarrollando unos poderes que había descubierto al salir del colegio, que había heredado de su madre y que muy pocos magos tenían. Y ambos sin saberlo se harían parte de la Orden del Fénix en la guerra.

Mucha gente pasó por sus vidas pero nunca se olvidaron el uno del otro y seis años más tarde el destino, tan caprichoso como es, los volvería a unir y por fin podrían disfrutar de su amor.

FIN

**Nota autora: **

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis mucho reviews. Para el proximo cpaitulo, la historia de amor de Percy y Penélope. Besos.


	2. Trampa de Amor

Hola!!!!

Aquí vuelvo otro capitulo de esta historia. Este capitulo trata sobre la historia de Penélope y Percy. La canción es Aventura y mi fic llevaba el titulo de la canción "Trampa de Amor".

Resumen de este capitulo: Percy Weasley nunca había tenido novia, ninguna chica se fijaba en el estirado y estricto pelirrojo hasta que un día Penélope Clearwater, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, se interesó por él ¿Por qué motivo lo hizo?

Y ahora os dejo con la historia, espero que la disfrutéis.

**Trampa de amor.**

Percy Weasley era el sensato entre una familia de locos y él lo sabía. Su madre era la más juiciosa de todos pero nadie se podía comparar con él.

Era responsable, sensato, estricto, nunca cometía locuras y por eso no era un chico popular en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

No tenía muchos amigos y tampoco le importaba pues él lo único que quería era sacar unas buenas notas para poder llegar a un buen puesto de trabajo junto al ministro. Porque si había algo que caracterizaba a Percy Weasley era la ambición.

Los chicos que se acercaban a él era para reírse o burlarse y por eso disfrutaba castigándolos. Algo bueno tenía que haber de ser prefecto ¿no?

Por otro lado, las chicas tampoco se acercaban a él. A sus 15 años nunca había tenido novia, ninguna chica quería salir con el estirado y estricto pelirrojo que de lo único que hablaba era de estudios y trabajo.

Y a él tampoco le importaba, en esos momentos no le interesaban las chicas. Primero quería forjar su futuro y cuando, llegado el momento, se casaría con una chica.

Ay que malo cuando te enamoras de una mujer,

Le das todo lo que quiere,

Mucho amor y buenos placeres,

Y después te enteras que no te quiere,

Yo te amaba con el alma,

Y de mi tu te burlaste,

Me mentiste, tú me fallaste, me hiciste una trampa.

Penélope Clearwater, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, era una joven hermosa, buena en los estudios y feliz hasta esa mañana. Al despertar tuvo la sensación de que algo malo pasaría y no se equivocó. Esa mañana Mark Homtle, su novio, le había dejado.

Cuando le había preguntado el motivo entre lágrimas de dolor y desconcierto, él le había contestado que ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella.

Y ahora se encontraba llorando en su cuarto junto a su amiga Kathi Kasy que intentaba animarla.

No llores más Penélope- dijo Kathi dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- Mark no merece que estés así por él.

No lo entiendo- dijo Penélope llorando a lágrima viva y abrazándose con fuerza a la almohada- estábamos tan bien.

Hay muchos chicos- dijo Kathi- no es el fin del mundo.

Para mi sí- dijo Penélope y se tumbó en la cama en posición fetal- yo sólo quiero a Mark.

¿Quieres recuperar a Mark sea como sea?- dijo Kathi.

Penélope se incorporó tan rápido que Kathi cayó de la cama del susto. La prefecta miraba a su amiga suplicante.

Lo que sea- dijo Penélope.

Dale celos- le propuso su amiga- Mark cree que cuando quiera él volveréis a estar juntos, cree que él es el único para ti.

Y es así- dijo Penélope.

No- dijo Kathi- le vas a demostrar que puedes vivir sin él, comienza a salir con un chico y ahí verás como Mark vuelve a ti.

No parece mala idea- dijo Penélope pensativa- Pero ¿A quién escojo?

Elige a un memo- dijo Kathi- alguien del que nunca te enamorarías, así te será fácil dejarlo cuando Mark te pida que vuelvas con él.

Tienes razón- dijo la prefecta. Miró el reloj- me voy, tengo ronda de prefectos con Percy Weasley.

Tras decir las últimas palabras, las dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Ya habían encontrado a su memo.

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste,

Me dijiste que tú me querías, y tú me mentiste,

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste,

Te entregue todo mi amor, y de mi te reíste,

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste,

Ay yo te amaba con el alma y tú a mi me diste.

Percy y Penélope caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en silencio, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden. La chica no sabía como comenzar una conversación con él y él no parecía dispuesto a hablar mucho.

¿Cómo llevas las clases de Mcgonagall?- preguntó al fin la chica.

Percy le miró, en las rondas de prefectos nunca hablaba con nadie y nadie parecía querer hablar con él. Pero ahora ella le estaba haciendo una pregunta. La miró durante unos segundos más, sabía quien era. Prefecta de Ravenclaw, buena en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas e Historia de la Magia y novia de Mark Homtle, capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Ravenclaw, un chico atractivo que sacaba los suspiros de la mayor parte del sector femenino.

Bien- dijo Percy aun algo sorprendido- ¿Y tú?

Bien, aunque Mcgonagall es un poco dura- dijo Penélope con una sonrisa y Percy sintió algo en el corazón que nunca antes había sentido. Era la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en los labios de una chica cuando le hablaban- aunque me cae bien, es justa.

Sí, lo es- dijo Percy sonriendo- ¿Has hecho ya la redacción que nos ha mandado?

Aún no, la verdad es que me gusta hacer las cosas en cuanto me las envían para quitármelas de encima- explicó Penélope- pero las cosas de Transformaciones siempre me han tomado más de un día porque soy muy mala en esa asignatura ¿Tú conoces de alguien que me pueda dar clases?

Yo- dijo Percy.

Se sorprendió a si mismo por lo que había hecho ¿Le había dicho a una chica que le iba a dar clases?

¿Lo harías?- dijo Penélope con una sonrisa.

Eh… sí, claro- dijo Percy.

Penélope le abrazó emocionada, Percy estaba tan sorprendido que no supo lo que hacer y en parte se alegró un poco cuando ella lo soltó aunque por otra parte le hubiese gustado que le siguiera abrazando. Habían sido segundos pero Percy había sentido algo extraño en el corazón que no sabía identificar.

Lo siento, soy algo entusiasta- dijo Penélope.

No te preocupes- dijo Percy.

¿Cuándo te viene bien darme clases?- dijo la chica.

Los dos se alejaron hablando, dispuestos a quedar para que Percy le diese clases a Penélope.

Me rompiste el corazón,

Y ni siquiera te importo,

Eres una mala mujer,

Mataste mi amor,

Mis amigos me aconsejaban,

Pero nunca yo los escuchaba,

Y por dudar de sus palabras,

Cay en tu trampa

Las clases particulares de Transformaciones empezaron dos semanas después de esa ronda de prefectos. Se encontraban los lunes y miércoles en la biblioteca y allí daban sus clases.

Pronto el rumor de que Percy y Penélope se veían para unas clases se extendió por todo el colegio pero a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que existiese algo entre ellos. Penélope, una chica bonita y popular (sobretodo por haber salido con Mark Homtle) no podía estar saliendo con Percy, el estirado y pesado prefecto. Así que los alumnos no le dieron la mayor importancia.

Pero mientras que para la gente solamente eran unas clases para Penélope era la oportunidad perfecta de dar celos a Mark y para Percy era una nueva experiencia, por primera vez una chica le prestaba atención.

Pero pronto Penélope empezó a sentir apreció por ese muchacho que usaba gafas y tenía el cabello tan rojo como las llamas. Era inteligente y gracioso, de una manera ordenada y estirada pero gracioso a su modo. Reía cuando él hacía algún comentario y él se reía cuando ella los hacía, que era siempre más a menudo. Esas clases la habían animado mucho tras la ruptura con Mark.

Y Percy comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el corazón que no sabía identificar. Sólo sabía que le gustaba la compañía de Penélope, su risa y su forma de hablar. Le gustaba que fuese tan inteligente y amable y que se riese con sus chistes que muy poca gente entendía. Y le alegraba la idea de que ella ya no estuviese con Mark Homtle. Ese muchacho de su misma edad siempre había sentido una curiosa satisfacción al meterse con Percy y a este le caía mal.

Penélope seguía con la idea de dar celos a Mark con Percy pero no se atrevía a empezar una relación más íntima con el muchacho, no sabía como hacerlo.

Y hasta te escribía canciones mami, y tú siendo una falsa

Pero un día Penélope se decidió a dar el siguiente paso para que el plan funcionase ¿Qué le hizo darlo? Una conversación que escuchó mientras iba a su clase con Percy.

**FLASH BACK. **

Penélope iba hacía Percy cuando se detuvo al oír la voz de Mark salir de una clase vacía. Se asomó a la puerta entreabierta y vio que estaba con sus dos mejores amigos riendo.

¿Piensas volver con Penélope?- preguntó uno de sus amigos.

Por ahora no- dijo Mark- estaba agobiado, quería un poco de libertad para salir con otras chicas para divertirme, Penélope a veces era un poco aburrida. Además cuando me apetezca puedo volver con ella, esta loquita por mí y destrozada por nuestra ruptura.

No se la ve tan destrozada- dijo el otro de los chicos.

Porque lo oculta pero sé que cuando quiera ella volverá conmigo- dijo Mark con una sonrisa arrogante- la tengo comiendo de mi mano.

**FIN FLASH BACK. **

Esa conversación había enfurecido a Penélope y tan sólo iba con la idea de dar él siguiente paso en el plan pero esta vez para vengarse de ese idiota arrogante.

Apretó con fuerza los libros contra el pecho y chocó contra una chica rubia llamada Kriss Sonter con la que siempre se había llevado muy mal y que la insultó. Pero Penélope no la escuchó y siguió su camino a la biblioteca.

Entró y vio a Percy en el lugar donde siempre se ponían. Un sitio tranquilo al que no iba mucha gente y le vio sentado de espaldas a ella esperándola.

Penélope dejó los libros con un fuerte golpe y Percy la miró asustado aún sentado en la silla. La chica le cogió de la solapas de la túnica, tiró de él hasta ponerlo en pie y le besó.

Percy tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando, le estaban dando su primer beso. Y tardo unos segundos más en corresponder pero al final lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y sintió el cálido beso de la chica mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que durante esas semanas había estado sintiendo. En ese momento comprendió que se había enamorado de Penélope Clearwater.

Y ella se sorprendió al sentir una calidez que nunca había sentido con los besos de Mark. Aunque un poco torpe, Percy era dulce y tierno. Y estaba siendo un beso maravilloso.

Cuando se separaron, Percy tenía las gafas torcidas y miraba a Penélope un poco sorprendido y azorado.

¿Quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó Penélope.

¿T…t…tú novio?- tartamudeo el pelirrojo y la chica asintió- va…va…vale.

Penélope sonrió y se volvieron a besar.

Me dijiste que no me querías,

Que amor por mi tú nunca sentías,

Que sólo fue una trampa,

Atrás de tus mentiras,

Pero que puedo hacer yo,

Un pobre hombre consumido de dolor,

Lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón,

Me diste el corazón.

Percy y Penélope no le dijeron a nadie sobre su relación pero tampoco se escondían. No eran de las típicas parejas que iban cogidas de la mano, pero no porque estuviesen ocultando su noviazgo sino porque no querían que los hermanos de él se enterarán y se burlaran de él. Pero cuando alguien los pillaba en alguna clase besándose no negaban lo evidente y les confirmaban su relación.

Así que cuando una persona se enteró pronto todo el colegio lo supo, si Fred y George no se enteraron de su relación fue por pura suerte, y por otra parte, Ron, Hermione y Harry tampoco se enteraron porque estaban demasiados entretenidos con su aventura.

Para sorpresa de Kathi, Penélope estaba muy contenta, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara y le hablaba mucho y muy bien de Percy. Lo que le dio de pensar a la joven. Un día, un mes después de que comenzasen a salir su mejor amiga y Percy, le preguntó su duda.

Penélope ¿No te habrás enamorado del memo de Percy Weasley, verdad?

No le llames memo- le regañó Penélope- es un chico maravilloso y puede que sea un poco severo pero me quiere, se que me quiere aunque no me lo ha dicho y creo…- Penélope le miró- que yo también le quiero.

Pero ¿Y Mark?- dijo Kathi sorprendida.

Él es un idiota arrogante, mira lo que dijo de mí el día que Percy y yo nos hicimos novios- dijo Penélope con el ceño fruncido pero luego sonrió- además Percy es atento, dulce y cariñoso, no como Mark que por cierto no ha intentando volver conmigo a pesar de saber que me hice novia de Percy.

Bueno es que ahora que lo pienso nuestro plan no es muy perfecto- dijo Kathi mirando a su amiga sin saber que alguien estaba escuchando tras la puerta- Mark es un chico popular, atractivo y Weasley es un apestado por decirlo de alguna manera y… no es muy agraciado.

No es feo- dijo Penélope con el ceño fruncido- vale Mark es más guapo pero Percy tiene un encanto que tal vez tú no veas pero que tiene, te lo aseguro. Pero no sé a lo que quieres llegar con todo eso.

Pues que Mark es arrogante y se cree superior a Percy piensa que en cuanto se acerque a ti, te diga cuatro palabras vas a estar comiendo de su mano y vas a dejar a Percy- dijo Kathi- él nunca sentiría celos de Percy como queríamos darle.

Pero no lo voy ha hacer- dijo Penélope- el plan ya me da igual y Mark también, ahora sólo me importa Percy y mi relación con él.

Me sorprendes amiga- dijo Kathi sentándose en su cama- aunque me alegra que seas feliz.

Penélope se tumbó en la cama con una sonrisa sin saber que pronto esa sonrisa se esfumaría de su cara y esta se llenaría de lágrimas.

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste,

Me dijiste que tú me querías, y tú me mentiste,

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste,

Te entregue todo mi amor, y de mi te reíste,

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste,

Ay yo te amaba con el alma y tú a mi me diste.

Esa conversación entre Penélope y Kathi no tardó en llegar a oídos a Mark. La persona que las había escuchado hablando se lo contó a Mark y la arrogancia de este subió hasta límites insospechados.

Tal fue su arrogancia que un día intercepto a Penélope y la obligó a entrar en un aula para hablar con ella.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo la chica mirándole con cansancio- tengo que irme…

¿Para verte con tu novio, Weasley?- dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

No, a él le veré más tarde ahora he quedado con Kathi- dijo Penélope- y ahora si me dejas salir…

No, antes quiero hablar contigo- dijo Mark- a llegado a mis oídos una cosa muy interesante…- se acercó a ella poco a poco- alguien me ha dicho que Kathi y tu hicisteis un plan para darme celos y utilizaste para ello al memo de Percy Weasley.

¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- dijo Penélope sorprendida, eso sólo lo sabían Kathi y ella y su amiga nunca diría nada.

Kriss Sonter os escuchó hablar- dijo Mark y Penélope sintió ganas de golpear a la muchacha- podrías haber elegido a otro para darme celos, ese no me llega ni a la suela del zapato pero bueno… ahora eso da igual, he decidido volver contigo…

¿Qué has decidido qué?- dijo Penélope sin dar crédito a sus oídos- siento decepcionarte pero Percy y yo somos muy felices y le quiero. Le quiero mucho y no pienso volver contigo.

Vamos Penélope no tienes porque continuar con la farsa- dijo Mark sonriendo- como vas a pensar que te voy a creer que quieres a ese habiendo estado conmigo…

Y antes de que Penélope pudiese detenerle, Mark al cogió de los brazos y la besó. Y un fuerte ruido hizo que Mark se separase de ella y mirase hacía la puerta del aula.

Penélope también miró y su mundo se vino a bajo cuando vio a Percy, al que se le habían caído los libros, y a Kriss Sonter que sonreía feliz por haber hecho daño a Penélope, siempre la había envidiado porque ella había tenido todo lo que ella siempre había deseado.

Percy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, él no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho Penélope, solamente había visto el beso.

Kriss le había arrastrado hasta allí y le había contado algo sobre un plan que había hecho Penélope con Kathi para darle celos a Mark con él, pero Percy al principio no la había creído hasta después de ver ese beso.

Percy…-

Me alegra que te hayas divertido a mi costa, Clearwater- Penélope sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al oír como pronunciaba su nombre- en un principio no creí a Sonter cuando me dijo que Kathi y tú me habíais utilizado para darle celos a…- miró a Mark- este pero ¿Debo creerlo, no?

Percy… yo…-

Claro que debes creerlo- cortó Mark a Penélope- como pensaste que una chica se iba a fijar en ti, memo.

Percy apartó la mirada de Mark y miró a Penélope que había comenzado a llorar.

Percy puede que al principio fuese para eso pero luego…-

No me interesa lo que iba detrás de ese luego- dijo Percy- hemos terminado Penélope.

Percy recogió sus libros rápidamente y salió corriendo, lejos de allí, lejos de ella, lejos lo más lejos posible pero no se podía alejar del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste

Ay, ay

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste

Ay amor

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste

Por qué, por qué

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste

Me mata el dolor

Trampa de amor, tú a mi me hiciste...

Las semanas pasaron. Percy no se hablaba con Penélope a pesar de los intentos de esta por arreglarlo, por supuesto ella no había vuelto con Mark, el cuál, había sentido ese rechazo como un insulto.

Percy siempre intercambiaba su pareja en las rondas de prefectos cuando les tocaba a él y a Penélope juntos. Y Kathi veía como su amiga sufría mucho, mucho más de lo que sufrió cuando Mark la dejó.

Un día Kathi estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando vio a Percy sólo en una clase haciendo los deberes. Entró y se sentó junto a él. El pelirrojo le miró, bufó y volvió a su redacción de Historia de la Magia.

Ella te quiere- dijo Kathi después de unos segundos de silencio.

Ya, claro- dijo Percy con sarcasmo y sin mirarla.

No para de llorar, Weasley- le contó Kathi- cometimos un error al inmiscuirte en nuestro plan pero sino lo hubiésemos hecho, tal vez nunca os hubieseis dado cuenta de la pareja tan bonita que hacéis.

Preciosa- dijo Percy con ironía.

Sí, hacéis una bonita pareja aunque no lo creas- dijo Kathi- sois muy parecidos y nunca había visto a Penélope tan feliz.

Percy se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas. Kathi le observó en silencio.

Vete a tu sala común, Kathi- dijo Percy- dentro de poco será el toque de queda y si te pillo fuera de tu sala común te tendré que castigar.

Piensa lo que te he dicho, Weasley- dijo Kathi y se marchó.

Percy llevó sus cosas a la sala común y luego se fue ha hacer su ronda de prefectos con su pareja. Sabía que esa noche Penélope no tenía ronda de prefectos.

Camino junto a su compañero, un chico de Huffelpaff y después se separaron para cubrir más terreno. Percy caminaba por los pasillos pensando en las palabras de Kathi cuando oyó un ruido en la biblioteca.

Entró sin hacer ruido y fue hacía donde se escuchaba el sonido. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo identificar ese ruido como unos sollozos. Llegó hasta el lugar donde Penélope y él daban siempre las clases de Transformaciones y donde se habían dado su primer beso.

Allí sentada había una chica de espaldas y supo perfectamente que se trataba de Penélope, la reconocería desde kilómetros de distancia. Ella estaba rompiendo una regla al estar allí y él como perfecto iba a castigarla.

Caminó hacía ella sin hacer ruido y la chica no le escuchó. Penélope seguía llorando, sentada en el escritorio mientras escribía algunas palabras. Cuando Percy llegó hasta ella, las palabras que iban a salir de su boca murieron al instante en su garganta.

Gracias a la tenue luz de la varita de Penélope pudo ver lo que ella escribía. En un papel había un corazón y dentro de él estaba escrito una y otra vez el nombre de Percy. Ella murmuraba algo tan bajo que él a pesar de estar tan cerca no podía escucharlo. Se acercó un poco más a ella y puso atención.

Te quiero… te quiero… te quiero tanto Percy…- murmuraba con la voz tomada-lo siento…lo siento…te quiero…

Y entonces las palabras de Kathi volvieron una vez más a su cabeza.

_Cometimos un error al inmiscuirte en nuestro plan pero sino lo hubiésemos hecho tal vez nunca os hubieseis dado cuenta de la pareja tan bonita que hacéis._

_Ella te quiere._

_Sois muy parecidos y nunca había visto a Penélope tan feliz. _

Y entonces por una vez en su vida olvidó sus responsabilidades de prefecto, había tomado una decisión en una fracción de segundo. Amaba a esa chica que estaba **ahí** llorando. Dejó de lado su sensatez y su responsabilidad. La cogió de los brazos sobresaltándola y la obligó a ponerse en pie tal y como ella había hecho con él cuando se dieron su primer beso.

Percy…- fue lo único que le dio tiempo a murmurar a Penélope antes de que el chico la besará.

Penélope le correspondió al instante y cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese beso, ese cálido y dulce beso del chico que amaba y que siempre amaría. Se separaron despacio.

Te quiero- dijo Penélope- perdóname…

No importa- dijo Percy- yo también te quiero. Fuiste la primera y serás la única.

Ella sonrió y le abrazó dispuesta a disfrutar de su amor con él, que importaba que la gente pensase que era un memo, puede que lo fuese, pero era su memo y le amaba.

**FIN **

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo!!!!!

Espero que os haya gustado. No se cual será el siguiente que públique, puede ser el de Fred y George con Kaite y Angelina o el de Bill y Fleur ya que son los dos últimos que quedan.

Besos para todos.


	3. Eres mía

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!

¿¿Que tal?? Aquí estoy con otro capitulo más de esta historia. Sólo me queda uno más para terminar, y será la historia de los gemelos. Esta es la de Bill y Fleur. La canción es "Eres mía" el titulo que lleva el fic y es de Alejandro Sanz. La utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo y que me dejéis algún reviews. Muchos besos.

Disfrutadlo.

Resumen: Ella delicada y toda una dama, él pobre y todo un hombre. Ella lo quiere con todo su corazón, él no cree ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella. La despedida de esa joven dama hará que él se decida a confesarle su amor.

**Eres mía.**

-Adiós, Fleur. Me alegro de haberte conocido pero entiendo que te tengas que marchar de nuevo a Francia… no, no, no…

Bill pegó un puñetazo al lavabo y siguió mirando el reflejo del espejo. Un hombre de 24 años, con el largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, con un pendiente en el lóbulo de la oreja y con unos grandes ojos castaños, le devolvía la mirada.

Desde hacía una semana, día tras día, desde que ella le dijo que volvía a Francia, se ponía delante del espejo y ensayaba una despedida pero todas sonaban estúpidas, pero todas eran despedidas falsas porque él no quería que ella se marchará, porque él no entendía porque se iba, porque él la amaba y quería que estuviese junto a él eternamente.

Ya estoy aquí, ensayando  
una nueva despedida  
aquí animándome a dar  
el primer paso de mi vida.

Apartó la mirada del espejo. Pero ¿Cómo iba ha decirle que la quería? ¿Cómo iba ha abrirla el corazón? Ella no iba a sentir lo mismo por él, ella era demasiado perfecta, ella era una dama, una hermosa mujer con herencia de veela.

Y él era imperfecto, él era pobre, él era un tipo normal, sin nada de especial, sin nada que ofrecerle. Sin un futuro, sin un hogar, sin dinero que darle para que fuese feliz.

Miró de nuevo al espejo y suspiró.

-No, Fleur, no entiendo porque te vas o tal vez es que no quiero entenderlo. Lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado. Sé que soy poca cosa para ti pero te quiero.

Colgado de tu melena,  
atado a ti por cadenas  
a ti, a ti. Maldito deseo,  
mi voluntad envenenas,  
llenas de ti mi existencia de ti por ti  
no puedo creerlo,  
no puedo creerlo nooo

Claro que la quería, hubiese sido muy difícil no enamorarse de ella. No sólo le encantaba por fuera, porque sí era hermosa pero él se había enamorado de la mujer que era. Aunque a veces era coqueta y presumida, otras muchas veces era divertida, alegre y comprensiva.

Cada día que iba a su casa para enseñarla a perfeccionar su inglés se divertía viéndola frustrarse por no conseguir pronunciar bien algo. Adoraba su acento francés y lo excitaba.

Su corazón daba siempre un vuelco cuando ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y sus grandes ojos azules le miraban fijamente. Día a día se había ido enamorando de esa mujer sin darse cuenta y ahora ella le había dicho que volvía a Francia, que echaba de menos a su país y a su familia. Y él no quería que se marchase, él quería que se quedase, él necesitaba que se quedase.

Pero eres mía, tan fuertemente mía  
que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta.  
Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre  
y sin embargo he suplicado  
quédate siempre a mi lado  
los dos juntos contra el resto del mundo 

En esas últimas semanas había ido a visitar a sus padres a la Madriguera. Su madre le había notado raro, nunca se le pasaba nada a esa mujer y él había terminado contándole lo que pasaba.

Nunca olvidaría la mirada comprensiva y cariñosa de su madre. Bill no le había dicho quien era ella, ni le había contado como la había conocido pero no había hecho falta, su madre se había sentado a su lado y le había dicho:

-Si la quieres de verdad, díselo. No te calles por el miedo al rechazo.

No había podido olvidar esas palabras pero tampoco había podido decirle nada a Fleur. Se había maldecido una y otra vez por su cobardía, no parecía un Gryffindor.

Miró el reloj, debía ir a su casa, ella se iba a marchar en unas horas y quería verla una última vez, despedirse de ella y desearle buena suerte.

Se alistó todo lo rápido que pudo, no quería perder el tiempo. Salió de su casa y se marchó a un callejón para luego desaparecerse.

Apareció cerca del edificio donde ella vivía. El portero que ya le conocía y que le sonrío le dejó pasar. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Y se detuvo frente a su puerta.

Yo que ensayé mi discurso  
y de memoria lo sabía.  
Hoy frente a ti,  
me quedo en blanco  
y las frases se me olvidan.  
Me miras y me terminas,  
me rindo cuando suspiras  
por ti, por ti

Estiró la mano para llamar a la puerta, le temblaba sin parar, todo aquello era una estupidez, no era un adolescente, era un hombre hecho y derecho y debía comportarse como tal.

Pero era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no podía dejar de pensar que ella se iría y nunca más la volvería a ver. Que ella se terminaría casando con un hombre apuesto y con dinero que le podría dar el futuro que él no podía. Pero había algo que él nunca le daría, ese hombre que se terminaría casando con ella, nunca le podría dar tanto amor como él estaba dispuesto a darle. Porque nunca nadie podría amarla como él la amaba.

Cogió aire e iba a golpear la puerta cuando alguien detrás de él, le llamó:

-Bill.

Y otra vez me ganas,  
vuelve a engancharme a tu risa  
me atrapas en tu camisa, en ti en ti  
me pueden tus labios  
me pueden tus labios, noo

Bill se dio la vuelta y vio a Fleur parada detrás de él. La chica le estaba sonriendo y a él le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Fleur.

-Vine a despedirme- contestó Bill mirándola.

"_Cuanto te voy a extrañar, mi vida"_ pensó Bill con angustia.

-Poco más y no me encuentgas- Fleur sonrió y se acercó a la puerta, pasando junto a él- me fui ha haceg una compgas de última hora, antes de igme.

-No te voy a robar mucho tiempo- le dijo Bill.

-Espega que habgá la puegta y hablamos dentgo- Bill no creyó poder soportar estar sentado frente a ella así que la cogió la mano en la que llevaba las bolsas y la dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente.

-Es mejor que me despida aquí y ahora- Fleur le miró preocupada.

-¿Ocuge algo, Bill?- preguntó la muchacha.

¿Qué si ocurría algo? Que la quería y no era capaz de decírselo. Si entraba en esa casa y estaba más de dos minutos delante de ella se volvería loco. Lo mejor era despedirse e irse, lo más pronto posible.

Y te quiero mía profundamente mía  
aunque sea en esta calle sin salida,  
siempre tan mía intensamente mía  
aunque sé que es una locura que no lía  
y los dos juntos por la vida  
contra el resto del mundo. 

-No, no ocurre nada- sonrió con tristeza- es sólo que no me gustan las despedidas y…- ella le miró sorprendida al ver como una lágrima recorría su mejilla- ¿A quién quiero engañar, Fleur? No es que no me gusten las despedidas, lo que ocurre es que no quiero que te marches porque te amo más que a mi vida. Por favor, no te vayas, quédate a mi lado.

Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte. No es que tenga mucho dinero y mi casa no es muy grande, ni podré llenarte de lujos y comodidades pero de lo que sí te podré llenar es de amor. Te quiero tanto que duele y la idea de tenerte lejos me parte el alma.

He venido aquí para despedirme y mírame te he terminado suplicando que te quedes. No te vayas, no me dejes, te necesito. Nunca nadie- estiró la mano y la acarició el rostro, ella le miró con ojos húmedos- podrá quererte como te quiero yo.

-Bill…- ella sonrió entre las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro- no me voy a marchar.

Y te quiero mía profundamente mía  
aunque sea en esta calle sin salida,  
siempre tan mía intensamente mía  
aunque sé que es una locura que no lía  
y los dos juntos por la vida  
contra el resto del mundo.

Ella sonrió. Él la miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo qué no se marchaba? ¿Ella le correspondía?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Bill.

-No me iba a ig. Te mentí, estaba espegando que me dijeses todo esto, quegía sabeg si sentías algo pog mi y pog eso te dije que me magchaba de nuevo a Fgancia, lo hice paga veg si así me lo dices.

Pego no me pensaba ig pogque yo también te quiego y no puedo vivig lejos de ti. Siento habegte mentido pego quería saber si tu me amabas tanto como yo a ti- ella sonrió- no quiego dinego, ni lujos, ni nada, sólo quiego que me des tu amor, Bill Weasley, sólo quiego estag contigo, paga siempge.

Bill sonrió con ternura. La cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Fleur le correspondió feliz. Dejó caer las bolsas de la compra al suelo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

No tendría mucho dinero, ni una gran casa pero ella no quería todo eso, lo único que necesitaba era todo el amor que él podía darle. Era suya y eso era lo único que la importaba, lo demás era secundario.

"_Eres mía" _ pensó Bill "_Solamente mía"_


	4. Siento miedo

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Por fin termino esta historia… lo fui dejando, lo fui dejando pero por fin la he terminado y eso que eran pocos capítulos pero no me venía la inspiración y al final no sé cómo habrá quedado, yo solo espero que os guste.

La canción es de Salserin y la utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Así que, solo voy a decir una cosa…

Disfrutadla.

Resumen: Fred y George Weasley son dos chicos carismaticos, con exito y que no temen a nada ¿A nada? Hay algo que si les asusta y es ese sentimiento llamado amor, nunca han querido comprometerse hasta que un día vieron como las chicas que amaban podían terminar en brazos de otros.

**SIENTO MIEDO**

Fred y George Weasley, los gemelos más famosos de Hogwart, los más traviesos, los más carismáticos, los más valientes… ¿valientes? Si ellos se creían muy valientes y lo eran cuando se trataban de saltarse reglas, de enfrentarse a enemigos, de luchar en batallas, incluso valientes a la hora de conquistar a una mujer pero… cuando se trataban del amor, de enamorarse, eran unos completos cobardes que huían del compromiso.

Hasta que llegaron ellas.

_Siento miedo de pensar q__ue tú te alejes de mí_

_Siento miedo de pensar que tú te olvides de mí_

_Este amor que estoy sintiendo es tan grande y tengo miedo_

_Cada día que pasa mas me encantas y si te olvidas de mí_

_De amor me matas (De amor me matas)_

Siempre les habían atraído las chicas como Angelina y Katie. A las que les gustaba el deporte, chicas con sentidos del humor, chicas alocadas y valientes como ellos por eso comenzaron a salir con ellas. Eran las chicas perfectas, no solo exteriormente sino interiormente pero nunca planearon lo que sucedió…. Nunca creyeron que se enamorarían de ellas.

_Yo siento miedo mi amor q__ue tú te olvides de mi_

_Yo te digo lo que pienso y te digo lo que siento_

_Este amor es tan grande y tan inmenso_

_Y de verdad que tengo miedo que tú te alejes de mí_

_Y que te olvides de mí siento miedo a estar sin ti_

_Y de amor puedo morir_

Empezaron a salir con ellas, como salieron con las demás, para divertirse y se divertían mucho más que con ninguna otra novia que tuvieron anteriormente. Y poco a poco se enamoraron sin darse cuenta.

Cuando se quisieron percatar, ya era demasiado tarde, nunca podrían sacarlas de sus cabezas y tuvieron miedo…

Miedo de que su libertad se viera rota para siempre… miedo a que unas mujeres los controlasen como controlaban a sus hermanos sus novias… como controlaba su madre a su padre… miedo al compromiso… miedo a ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Por eso, por el miedo dejaron a las chicas de las que se habían enamorado, sin dar explicaciones, sin aclarar nada. Simplemente rompieron con ellas, rompiendo el corazón de las chicas y el suyo mismo sin darse cuenta.

_Siento miedo de pensar q__ue tú te alejes de mí_

_Siento miedo de pensar que tú te olvides de mí_

_Este amor que estoy sintiendo es tan grande y tengo miedo_

_Cada día que pasa mas me encantas y si te olvidas de mí_

_De amor me matas_

Pero Angelina y Katie los conocían demasiado bien para saber que si ellos habían roto con ellas, no era porque no las quisieran sino porque eran unos cobardes cuando de amor se trataba y pensaba recuperarlos, sabían que ellos eran los hombres destinados a estar con ellas y no pensaban dejarlos escapar, además les darían una lección.

_Yo siento miedo mi amor q__ue tu te olvides de mi_

_Yo te digo lo que pienso y te digo lo que siento_

_Este amor es tan grande y tan inmenso_

_Y de verdad que tengo miedo que tu te alejes de mi_

Fred y George huían de Flich, una vez más el conserje había sufrido una de las tantas bromas que los gemelos le hacían. Iban riendo, pero el sonido murió en sus gargantas cuando vieron, al doblar una esquina, a Angelina que estaba siendo acorralada por Zacharias Smith. Lo peor de todo es que parecía que a ella no le importaba, es más reía coquetamente y se retorcía un mechón de pelo con uno de los dedos.

Fred sintió una inmensa rabia subir por estomago, una rabia que se convirtió en nauseas. Intentó acercarse pero George le cogió del brazo y le puso contra la pared, lejos de la vista de los dos tortolitos.

-Deja que le parta la cara a ese Smith, ya le veía yo en las reuniones del ED como intentaba acercarse a Angelina- soltó Fred en susurros furiosos- pero que ni se le ocurra tocarla un solo cabello.

-Angelina y tú ya no sois novio, además tal vez solo estén hablando de las clases- intentó tranquilizar George.

-¿De las clases? ¿Te parece a ti que estaban hablando de las clases?- soltó Fred.

George se asomó y miró disimuladamente a la pareja. No, definitivamente no estaban hablando de las clases.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Fred al ver la cara de su hermano.

-Eh… hablar idiota que van a estar haciendo- le dijo George pero su hermano gemelo no se lo creyó y se asomó. Abrió los ojos de par en par y las nauseas aumentaron.

Se apoyó en la pared y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde cuando se puede hablar con las bocas unidas. Le esta comiendo la boca a mi chica.- soltó furioso.

-No es tu chica, idiota.- le dio un golpe con el dedo en la cabeza como intentando de ese modo que hiciese memoria- la dejaste. Vamos a la sala común.

_Yo siento miedo mi amor q__ue tu te olvides de mi_

_Yo te digo lo que pienso y te digo lo que siento_

_Este amor es tan grande y tan inmenso_

_Y de verdad que tengo miedo que tu te alejes de mi_

_Y que te olvides de mi siento miedo a estar sin ti_

_Y de amor puedo morir_

Fred despotricaba sin parar mientras caminaban hacía la sala común, su hermano George tuvo que detenerle más de una vez cuando el joven intentó darse la vuelta para volver al pasillo donde habían visto a la pareja pero él siempre lograba detenerle.

Por fin llegaron a la sala común y está vez fueron las tripas de George las que se retorcieron ante los celos.

Katie estaba sentada en un rincón de la sala común, que estaba desierta en esos momentos, besándose salvajemente con Cormac McLaggen, un guaperas gilipollas que iba al mismo curso que Katie.

Fred tuvo que sujetar a su hermano para que no fuese hacía la pareja y después de un poco forcejeo, consiguieron subir a su cuarto. Fred cerró la puerta tras él mientras George se iba a su cama y comenzaba a dar puñetazos a la almohada como si estuviese pegando al joven que estaba abajo.

-Voy a matar a ese tipo- soltó George mientras su hermano se mantenía contra la puerta para que no saliese- ¿Cómo han podido hacernos esto?

-En realidad, son libres- soltó Fred dejándose caer en la cama junto a su hermano. Suspiró- nosotros cortamos con ellas.

-No creí que se siéntese tan mal- soltó George frotándose el pecho.

-¿El qué?- preguntó su hermano.

-Los celos- respondió- no me gusta la sensación.

-Entonces… ¿son celos?- preguntó Fred.

-¿Qué otra cosa sino?- le dijo.

Fred no contestó sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón y suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó George.

-No lo sé- respondió su hermano- tenemos dos opciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Aceptar que están con esos tipos y dejarlas en paz o…

-Y una mierda- soltó George.

-O recuperarlas- terminó Fred.

-¿Y comprometernos con ellas?- preguntó George.

-Esta la primera opción- respondió su hermano.

-Las recuperaremos- soltó George que no concebía por ningún motivo la primera opción.

_Este amor q__ue estoy sintiendo es muy grande y tengo miedo_

"_Cada día que pasa más me encantas"_

_Y e__ste amor que estoy sintiendo es muy grande y tengo miedo_

"_Mi amor me matas"_

Así que eso hicieron, intentaron recuperarlas de todos los modos pero sin decirles en ningún momento lo que sentían. Por eso ellas siempre se negaban a volver con ellos y se mostraban muy felices con Smith y McLaggen.

Un día preocupados y asustados se reunieron. Llevaban meses detrás de las dos chicas y ellas no les hacía ningún tipo de caso, por lo que se estaban empezando a preocupar ¿Y si ellas ya habían perdido el interés por ellos? ¿Y si se habían enamorado de esos gilipollas?

-Pensé que iba a ser más fácil recuperarlas- soltó George mirando a su hermano- pero Katie a penas me mira cuando estoy intentando conquistarla.

-Lo sé- asintió Fred, pensativo- he hecho todo tipo de cosas para que me acepte y nada. La idea de que esos tipos les gusten más que nosotros me revuelve las tripas.

-Os lo tendríais merecido- soltó una voz en la puerta de la habitación. Al levantar la cabeza, los dos hermanos vieron a Ginny que les miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hermanita, no deberías escuchar conversaciones de adultos- soltó Fred.

Ginny rió.

-Creo que en estos asuntos yo tengo más experiencia que vosotros- soltó Ginny.

-¿No me digas, enana?- sonrió George- ¿Con cuántos chicos has salido?

-Con unos cuantos- respondió Ginny- pero no lo digo por el número de chicos con los que he estado sino porque yo sé, lo que es estar enamorada.

-Nosotros no estamos enamorados- soltaron a la vez.

-Veis, ni siquiera lo aceptáis- sonrió Ginny- y mientras no lo hagáis, Angelina y Katie no volverán con vosotros. Tenéis tanto miedo al compromiso y al amor que vais a perderlas.

-Tú no sabes nada- soltó George con el ceño arrugado.

-Puede que no- se encogió de hombro Ginny- solo pretendía ayudaros- se dio la vuelta para irse pero los miró de nuevo- haceros una pregunta, ¿Qué teméis más, estar comprometidos con ellas para siempre o no volver a tenerlas nunca entre vuestros brazos?

Sonrió y sin decir nada más. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a sus hermanos, pensativos.

_Este amor q__ue estoy sintiendo es muy grande y tengo miedo_

"_Miedo, miedo yo tengo miedo"_

_Este amor que estoy sintiendo es tan grande y tengo miedo_

"_De verdad yo siento miedo"_

_Yo siento miedo a estar sin ti_

Fred y George vieron como las dos chicas descendían en sus escobas después del entrenamiento de Quiddich, ellos hicieron lo mismos y las detuvieron antes de que entraran a los vestuarios como había hecho el resto del equipo.

Hacía unos días, Ginny había conseguido instalar la duda en sus cabezas y después de pensarlo una y mil veces, habían llegado a la conclusión de que temían más el estar sin ellas, que ser unos calzonazos como sus hermanos o su padre.

-Un momento, chicas- pidió Fred, deteniéndolas. Las dos jóvenes les miraron con una ceja en alto y esperaron, curiosas- tenemos algo que deciros.

-¿No me digas?- soltó Angelina, mirándole.

-¿No será una de vuestras bromas, verdad?- soltó Katie- no tenemos tiempo para tonterías.

-Nuestras bromas nunca te parecieron tonterías- soltó George, mirándola.

-Sí, eso fue antes- sonrió Katie- han cambiado muchas cosas de antes a ahora.

-De eso queríamos hablaros- cortó Fred la discusión- de antes… de lo felices que éramos antes, cuando salíamos.

-Sí, pero vosotros nos dejasteis- le recordó Angelina.

-Y nosotros os hemos dicho desde hace unos meses que queremos volver con vosotras- le recordó George.

-Ya, pero ¿Qué pasará si decidimos volver con vosotros? Que en cualquier momento os asustaréis de nuevo y nos dejaréis en cualquier momento y yo no quiero perder más el tiempo con un idiota que no sabe comprometerse y que es un cobarde- soltó Katie.

-Lo mismo digo- asintió Angelina e hicieron a un lado a los dos chicos.

Las dos se detuvieron al ver a todos los niños de primero que habían entrado ese año a Gryffindor y también los de segundos habría unos veinte niños, que las miraban con una sonrisa.

-Ahora- dijo Fred.

La primera niña sacó un cartel que decía "Angelina y Katie", la que tenía al lado sacó otro cartel que decía "sentimos ser", y así todos fueron sacando unos carteles que brillaban con letras doradas y granates, y que decían.

_Angelina y Katie sentimos ser tan idiotas y cobardes pero queremos estar con vosotras porque no sabemos vivir sin vuestras sonrisas__. Tenemos el compromiso pero tememos más no volver a besar vuestros labios. Volved con nosotros porque…_

Las dos chicas observaron en silencio y con los ojos humedecidos el último cartel, esos puntos que significaba que había algo más pero no había ningún otro niño por allí.

Hubo una explosión tras ella, se dieron la vuelta y vieron una nube de humo en el cielo, proveniente de un cohete que los gemelos habían lanzado. Cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver el final de la frase.

_Os queremos._

Angelina y Katie no apartaban los ojos del cielo mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera se percataron que los dos chicos se pusieron tras ellas hasta que con suave susurro dijeron las palabras que ellas siempre habían estado esperando y que salían escritas en el cielo.

-Te quiero- susurraron a la vez en el oído de la chica que amaban.

Angelina y Katie se dieron la vuelta y les miraron.

-¡Idiotas!- soltaron a la vez y colgándose de sus cuellos, les besaron.

Los chicos sonrieron y correspondieron su beso, con un increíble sensación en el pecho… la fantástica sensación que te provoca el amor.

-Un momento- soltó Angelina apartándose de Fred- ¿qué vamos a hacer con Smith y Mclaggen?

-No os preocupéis, ya nos hemos encargado de ellos- soltó George con una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas observaron los rostros de los chicos que tenían enfrente y que tenían la misma sonrisa… la sonrisa que hacía presagiar alguna de las suyas. Sonrieron… nunca cambiarían pero ellas los querían así.


End file.
